Neoku no Orochi
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Neoku 'Character Last Name'Edit Orochi 'IMVU Username'Edit ISeiketsuI 'Nickname (optional)'Edit Neo 'Age'Edit 12 years of age. 'Date of Birt'hEdit 25/11/312-AN (AFTER NARUTO) 'Gender'Edit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit ((Japanese/Chinese/American?)) 'Height' Edit 'Weight' Edit 'Blood Type'Edit 'Occupation'Edit (Ninja or Civilian?) 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit ((where and how did you get them.)) 'Affiliation'Edit (Villages?) 'Relationship Status'Edit 'Personality'Edit (( Atleast a paragraph or two. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Behaviour'Edit (( Atleast a paragraph or two. A well developed character is the key to a well developed rp.)) 'Nindo (optional)'Edit (( Dattebayo!!)) (( what does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) 'Summoning'Edit (( breif description of how it was obtained and what it is.)) 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit 'Ninja Class 'Edit Academy Student / Genin 'Element One'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) 'Element Two'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) 'Weapon of choice'Edit 'Strengths'Edit (( for every strength you must have a weakness.)) 'Weaknesses'Edit 'Chakra colour'Edit 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' ((Do not add any yet.)) 'Allies'Edit 'Enemies'Edit 'Background Information'Edit ((Take your time with everything you do. The more time taken, the better your character will most likely be!~)) Roleplaying Library ((((ensure you list the title of any role-plays you were involved in here, and link to the page.)) Real Information: Applicant First Name: (Drew) Last Name: (Drennen) Contact Email: (Sk8er3903@gmail.com) Skype name: (tenshi.ketaro) Character Profile Character First Name: (Neoku)Character Last Name: (Orochi) IMVU Username: (ISeiketsuI) Nickname: (Neo) Age: (12). Date of Birth: 25/11/1224-AN (AFTER NARUTO) Gender: Male Ethnicity: asianHeight: (157.48 cm)Weight: (50 kg) Blood Type: Occupation: (Ninja or Civilian?) If Civilian Talents: Scars/Tattoos: (Snake Summon, Chinese kanji for love, Heaven seal curse mark)Affiliation: (Yonshi Village) Relationship Status: Single Application Form A1 Initial (First Life) Application. http://www.ninrp.com http://ninrp.wikia.com Personality: 9well rounded hearty compassionate normally sarcastic intelligent and as slick and sharp as a double edged sword.) Behaviour: quiet self inflictive only speaks when necessary Nindo: Life Is what you make it(What’s your character’s saying/catchphrase?) Application Form A1 Initial (First Life) Application. http://www.ninrp.com http://ninrp.wikia.com Character Shinobi Information Summoning: (Snakes) Bloodline/Clan: (Orochi) Ninja Class: Medical Ninja Element One: (Poison) Element Two: (Wind) Weapon of choice: (short Katana, Poisoned senbon) Strengths: ( Taijutsu) Weaknesses: ( Katon ninjutsu) Chakra colour: (Purple) Application Form A1 Initial (First Life) Application. http://www.ninrp.com http://ninrp.wikia.com Projectile Weapons Inventory Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: Allies: Enemies: (Otogakure, Konohagakure) Application Form A1 Initial (First Life) Application. http://www.ninrp.com http://ninrp.wikia.com Background Information: (Neoku No Orochi is a child of the Otogakure village literally meaning village hidden in the sound, he aspires to be the best medical ninja he can be and as the child of the great Yamoto No Orochi the Clans great creator he has the abilities to control snakes by summon at will without contract but he is right now training to learn this. His family members are dead and he remains he was a reincarnation of a previous man named Seiketsu Neoku has certain memories and wishes to keep them secretly he means no harm to others.) Application Form A1 Initial (First Life) Application. http://www.ninrp.com http://ninrp.wikia.com I certify that I have read the NinRp website and Wikia thoroughly, printed out any supporting documents that I might need; understand the fundamentals of how to role-play in the village and especially the rules surrounding the use of the Thundergod Gates. I also certify that I have read the “Role-players Creed”, and also the IMVU Terms of Service. Furthermore I agree to abide by those terms for the duration of my role-playing adventure within NinRp. NinRp Rules: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/NinRp_Rules Role-players Creed: http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Role-players_Creed IMVU ToS: http://www.imvu.com/catalog/web_info.php?topic=terms_of_service Signed:Neoku No Orochi 8/82012________________________________ Date: _______________________